


Будь со мной (и никогда не покидай)

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Виктор никогда не понимал этой безумной тенденции к присвоению себе любимого человека





	

**Author's Note:**

> это парный фик к "возвращая украденное"  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8859178

Виктор никогда не понимал этой безумной тенденции к присвоению себе любимого человека. Его раздражали какие-то будто бы вымученные, совершенно омерзительные слова вроде «ты только мой». И такие же до смешного отвратные ответы «да, только твой». Это смешно смотрится, вы бы себя видели, влюбленные.  
  
Виктор не особенно верит в любовь, то есть, конечно, не отрицает ее наличие, она, безусловно, существует, но далеко от него. По крайней мере, такая, как о ней все говорят. Виктор хочет влюбиться, но не знает, в кого и как. Виктор уверен, что, даже так, он не захочет ни забирать себе другого, ни отдавать себя без остатка.  
  
А потом он встречает Кацуки Юри, и, в общем-то, вся его стройная размеренная теория о любви летит в пропасть, абсолютно проваливается, и нет такой минуты, когда Виктор бы не думал о Юри. Тот в его мыслях всегда, вечно на периферии сознания, засел глубоко в сердце занозой – и не вытащить, не вытравить, не выгнать.  
  
И Виктор мается, каждый раз смотрит и давится собственнической жадностью. А думает ли о нем Юри постоянно? Есть ли заноза-Виктор в его сердце? Или только по жизни репейник-Виктор прицепился к одежде и не отпускает? Виктор мается и хочет-хочет-хочет услышать от Юри – «ты мой, Виктор». И хочет ответить «да, да, я твой, каждую секунду».  
  
И Юри каждым своим движением, каждым жестом, каждым взглядом говорит об этом, немо, но так громко, что закладывает уши, а сердце в груди, разогнавшись, не может остановиться. И если бы Виктор посмел отвести от него взгляд, его тут же наказали бы небеса как святотатца.  
  
Виктор обнимает Юри, когда есть такая возможность. Виктор прижимает его к себе, передавая свои чувства так, отчаянно крича каждым касанием о своей любви и бессильной жажде быть любимым, забирать и быть взятым в ответ.  
  
Будь рядом со мной (вечно) и не покидай меня (никогда).  
  
Что в голове у Юри? Да там сам черт ногу сломит, ни один психоаналитик не разберется, гипнотизер не вытащит правды – Юри и сам не знает. Очаровательный хаос в очаровательной голове. И Виктор сам виноват, что не раскладывает там все по полочкам, а только целует холодные пальцы, утыкается носом в подрагивающее плечо и тает в этом.  
  
Юри жадный, Юри жадный до дрожи, Юри иногда сжимает Виктора в ответ так, будто хочет раздавить, слиться в одно существо, забрать Виктора у всего мира и больше не показывать. И Виктор… Виктор может только безмолвно молить и мечтать об этом – забери. Сделай меня своим.  
  
Юри надевает на его палец кольцо, и Виктор почти плачет – ну что ярче скажет о том, кому он теперь принадлежит? Он не снимет это кольцо под угрозой смерти, он будет смотреть на него всегда, любить его всегда – самый ценный знак. У Юри кольцо, надетое Виктором, и оно сияет в солнечных лучах и свете прожекторов. Виктор целует эти кольца, Виктор молит о любви и счастье.  
  
Виктор злится и роняет слезы, когда Юри пытается отказаться от него. Ни единой секунды, думает Виктор, я не желал бы остаться вновь один посреди этой ледяной пустыни.  
  
Будь рядом со мной (вечно) и не покидай меня (никогда).  
  
Юри вновь говорит с ним языком своих движений, словно Виктор глупый и иначе не понимает, словно Юри и сам не знает других языков, кроме этого. Юри шепчет ему о том, каким видит счастье Виктора – в сиянии льда, Юри сияет и сам.  
  
Но Виктору совсем не хочется сиять в одиночку. Он согласен сиять только с.  
  
И когда Юри получает свое чистое (вообще-то, с явной примесью золота) серебро, Виктор видит в его глазах, что Юри понял. И плача от счастья, сидя на полу, забыв про медали и прочие награды, он понимает, что нет ничего глупее принадлежности другому, произнесенной вслух.  
  
То, что они есть лишь друг у друга, будет вечно в их взглядах, движениях и касаниях. В кольцах, сверкающих на их пальцах. И в музыке, которую создают их тела (вместе) на льду, который больше никогда не будет холодной пустыней.


End file.
